A Mysterious Red Tome (House Item)
| altname = A Mysterious Red Tome| }} Book Text {as translated from The Di'Zokian Language, which is required in order to read the Tome.} 1 BLANK 2 The edict of Di'Zok Leader Warlord Kel'Nor 3 It is the Warlord Kel'Nor's opinion that any aspiring military strategist needs to know the following terms. 4 - Adversary - Any person, animal, or party that refuses to follow Warlord Kel'Nor's orders. - Ballistic - A Ballistic is anything that Warlord Kel'Nor wants fired in the air at any adversary. - Cache - A cache is a supply of items that Warlord Kel'Nor feels are necessary. - Dazzle - A form of attacking with something like fire or spells that can blind the adversary. These are very effective when attached to the cache Warlord Kel'Nor's ballistics. 5 - Encampment - A prepared position for attacking from or repairing any ballistics under Warlord Kel'Nor's command. - Fallout - Particles that can some times break off of ballistics and or pieces of a foot soldier that might have fired Warlord Kel'Nor's weaponry incorrectly. - General Orders - Any standing order that must be followed at all times. For instance, never get in Warlord Kel'Nor's way. - Hazard - A condition that can lead to the causing of injuries due to being in Warlord Kel'Nor's way. 6 - Incident - What you tell your family happened after you got in Warlord Kel'Nor's way. - Joint - An operation that contains activities in which two or more divisions are under Warlord Kel'Nor's control. - Liaison - The liaison is the only person that Warlord Kel'Nor will allow to travel between his camps to make sure that everyone is following his orders. 7 - Manifest - A list usually carried by the liaison that can contain specifics of Warlord Kel'Nor's ballistics. -Neutral - An opponent of Warlord Kel'Nor's that may not be considered directly an Adversary. - Objective - The goal which Warlord Kel'Nor is fighting towards. 8 - Quick Response Force - Warlord Kel'Nor's special team that handles his special assignments. - Raid -An operation usually run by the Quick Response Force that is a temporary seizure that may be necessary to obtain Warlord Kel'Nor's objective. - Sabotage - An act which the Quick Response Force is know for doing after a raid has taken place. - Target - A target is a designated area or object that has been chosen by Warlord Kel'Nor. 9 - Unit - Warlord Kel'Nor commands many small units that make up a larger unit. - Validate - Units have to be validated before they can join Warlord Kel'Nor's command. - Warning - Knowledge of impending danger. The sound of Warlord Kel'Nor's foot steps will be all the warning you need to get out of his way. - X - Marks the spot to where Warlord Kel'Nor has planned his offensive. 10 - Yield - A yield is what is attained from Warlord Kel'Nor's directions. Raids are expected to have high yields. - Zone of Action - An area decided by Warlord Kel'Nor that is sub-divided from a larger area, where an offensive action will take place.